


The Invitation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt:picture prompt.Beta(s):None, poke me if you spot anything.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt: [picture prompt](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/694787.html#cutid1).
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Invitation

~

Entering the club, Ron ran smack into Malfoy, who gave him a slow once-over. Ron tried to sidle past, but Malfoy blocked him. “Nice invitation, Weasley.” 

Ron scowled. “What’re you on about?” 

Malfoy smirked. “Playing hard to get? Fine.” Surging forward, he kissed Ron. The moment Ron responded, Malfoy manoeuvered him into the loo, locking the door before dropping to his knees. 

“Wha—?”

“Stop pretending.” Malfoy deftly undid the one button holding Ron’s trousers closed. “Message received loud and clear.” 

Ron gasped, realising he’d forgotten to zip up, but as Malfoy swallowed his cock, he figured it wasn’t time to confess.

~


End file.
